


Dessert Comes First

by luna_trancy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, LITERALLY, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but it's loving, honestly it's just married couple sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_trancy/pseuds/luna_trancy
Summary: Steven is worked to exhaustion and all he really wants is to spend an evening with his husband, having dinner.Wallace agrees it's a great idea but he has a bit extra planned.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Dessert Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> I want there to be more Steven/Wallace porn in existence and was super inspired by these undies. That's literally it. That's the fic. Link to the inspo:
> 
> https://www.savagex.com/shop/hyper-real-metallic-lace-crotchless-bikini-ud2042856-7217-10727335?psrc=browse_undies_crotchless

“You’re serious?”

Steven couldn’t see Wallace’s expression over the phone, but he could imagine it perfectly: arms slumped at his sides before folding them across his chest, a pout on his lips, a lilt to his stance a bit to his right. 

“I know,” Steven sighed as he left Mossdeep Space Station. “Trust me, I know. I know. There’s some very odd activity being picked up from this space rock and they want me nearby in case things become…more unsettling.”

Wallace sighed. “More unsettling than missing dinner, again, with your husband? I’d like to see you some time this week since you _were_ in Sinnoh last week.”

Steven pressed his fingers to his eyes. He hated to hear the disappointment in Wallace’s voice. Especially since he promised they’d have dinner tonight. All Wallace wanted, and quite frankly deserved, was an hour of his time, in person. And he couldn’t even squeeze that into his schedule.

“I’m so sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

He heard Wallace sigh, and by the sound of it, he’d dropped his arms. “I’m sorry, darling. I shouldn’t guilt you for working. I know what you do is incredibly important, both for Devon and Hoenn.”

“But I must also do what’s best for us—”

“Sweetheart, you always do,” Wallace said. “I just want every ounce of your attention at every moment of the day and that’s not quite plausible.”

Steven laughed. The evening air of Mossdeep was cool blowing off the ocean. The sun set beautifully, casting a warm glow. In the farthest corner of the horizon, Steven could make out the top of the Sootopolis crate. The white stone absorbed the sun’s glow.

It would only take about twenty minutes on skarmory to get there. A few minutes to eat. Then he’d be back in Mossdeep before the hour was up. Surely, no world threatening meteor disasters would occur in the next hour.

“Actually,” Steven said, “let me get changed. I’ll fly over to Sootopolis.”

“Steven, the space station—”

“They can make decisions on their own for a minute,” he firmly replied. “You deserve my time as much— _more—_ than they do.”

It felt reckless to disregard his duties as champion, but he’d been ignoring his duties as a husband. And that certainly wasn’t fair.

“Really?” Wallace’s voice raised a little, sparkling with hope.

Steven walked up to his little cottage overlooking the ocean. It was his work home while on Mossdeep. “Really. What are we having for dinner?”

“Mmm…you should open the door and find out.”

Steven paused with his keys in his hand. “What do you mean?”

“Sweetheart, I haven’t been entirely honest with you,” Wallace said. “And I wouldn’t have done it if you had actual work tonight. But since they just want you on the island, I figured it wouldn’t hurt if you had some company. So why don’t you hurry up?”

Wallace’s tone had turned sultry. Steven no longer needed his phone on. Tucking it into his pocket, he unlocked the door and stepped inside his house.

Every surface was decorated with rocks from Kanto to Galar in glass cases, all labeled and greeting him with sparkle. He had half a mind to stop and admire them but his husband still preoccupied his thoughts. Shrugging off his coat, and setting it on the nearest armchair, he immediately made a combeeline to the bedroom.

“In here!” came Wallace’s voice and definitely not from the bedroom. Steven backed up and rerouted himself for the kitchen.

And he wasn’t disappointed. 

Wallace stood at the counter, preparing plates of food. Something he’d picked up in Mossdeep; filleted magikarp over sticky white rice and pickled ginger. The food looked good, but Wallace looked absolutely stunning. 

There, in the flesh, not just a voice over the phone, Wallace looked over his shoulder and smiled. The setting light from outside poured in through the window, painting him gold. Steven thought his heart would stop, and if it had, he’d pass peacefully. 

His husband had a beauty in him unrivaled by anyone and any stone. 

A wave of elation washed over Steven as he walked over, hands extended. Wallace met him part way, the ends of his sheer robe fluttering at his feet, and melted into his embrace.

Steven kissed him, cupping his face. Soft lips and a gentle moan from Wallace left his knees weak.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Steven whispered, letting his hands roam. The thin fabric of the robe left very little to the imagination. The only thing between him and Wallace’s skin was the flimsy material. “I’ve missed you dearly.”

“I’ve missed you,” Wallace replied. “But I’m sure you’ve guessed that already.”

“Just a bit,” Steven said, still letting his hands explore. With all his moving, the robe came loose a little more, exposing a creamy shoulder and chest. He raised an eyebrow. He’d expected dinner but Wallace looked like dessert. His cheeks grew hot. He had a bit of a habit of skipping straight to dessert. “Are you…are you naked under this?”

Wallace raised his brow as if mocking him. He leaned back a little, hands trailing along Steven’s arms. The robe had come undone a little more, held loose by the bow at his waist. Lacy straps adorned Wallace’s shoulder and some of the exposed parts of his chest. “Why don’t you untie me and find out for yourself?”

“Is that,” Steven said, slowly— _painfully—_ pulling on the tie, “a challenge, Wallace Stone?”

“Is it,” Wallace purred, “Steven Stone?”

Steven hooked his finger under the last loop, pulled it loose and shook the robe open. He didn’t want to look surprised, just to keep teasing and deny Wallace the satisfaction but that was foolish. His eyes went wide as he drank in the sight of Wallace’s body, wrapped in the daintiest lace lingerie he’d ever seen. A thin white harness that exposed his pink nipples, a lacy thong that accentuated his hips and thighs, topped with a garter around the narrowest part of his waist. 

“Ohh…” Steven finally breathed once he found his voice.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Wallace asked with an innocent high to his voice. He turned, letting the robe slip off his shoulders and onto the floor, revealing his pert ass framed by strips of sparkling lace and nothing more. “I had it imported from Kalos.”

Steven reached out, hooked his finger under the strap at Wallace’s waist, giving it the most gentle of tugs. Too much pressure and he was sure the lace would snap. “Impressive. It must have been expensive.”

“Very,” Wallace said, turning back to him. To hell with resisting, Steven let his hand slide over Wallace’s smooth waist. Tanlines contrasted beautifully with the dazzling white lace. “Try not to rip it?”

“Is that a challenge, Wallace Stone?”

“It’s a very nice request,” he replied, slipping his arms over Steven’s shoulders, pressing their bodies together.

Resolve shattered. Steven kissed him, not like he had before with loving intention, but fueled by desire. He opened his mouth and Wallace relented to him, their tongues tangling until saliva dripped over their lips. Steven touched every part of Wallace he could, pressing bruises into Wallace’s waist, until he grabbed a handful of firm ass.

The pretty underwear had little practicality and was all gorgeous aesthetic framing Wallace’s hips and ass.

Slowly, Wallace turned his back to Steven, leaning against the table until he pressed himself into Steven’s crotch, arms flat on the table as he gazed back.

“I’ve done the boring parts, darling,” Wallace hummed as Steven drank in the sight. He dared to spread his husband’s ass, glimpsing the pretty piece of silver keeping him stretched. Glistening oil slicked his thighs, inviting and implicit of what they would do.

Steven pulled the plug out, watched the wide stretch as Wallace threw back his head to moan. And tremble. And twitch. The sight left Steven breathless, seeing his husband, always so put together and gracefully elegant, turn into a moaning mess.

He wanted Wallace. He wanted _this._

Steven pressed a finger into that needy hole, slicked with oil and hot, and Wallace whimpered, kisses showering his shoulders as Steven leaned forward.

“You have no boring parts,” Steven said, Wallace trembling and pressing back on his finger. “Trust me.”

He hated to pull back, but making a mess of his dress pants would be undignified. Steven unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down with his underwear, his cock springing forward, red at the tip and desperately leaking.

Precum smeared over Wallace’s supple skin as Steven lined up his cock with the tight heat presented to him. He pushed in the head and sank inside, inch by agonizing inch, until he couldn’t bury himself any deeper.

Wallace had stopped his sultry gazes to grip at the table, chewing on his bottom lip. That gorgeous appearance of control shattered into something feral. Into something only available for Steven’s eyes.

Abandon and lust and want, all bundled together in the graceful water master, ready to be claimed.

Steven left a kiss between writhing shoulder blades. “Am I hurting you?”

A whimper of a voice replied: “No, p-please…Steven…”

Steven rolled his hips, so slow he nearly drove himself crazy trying to push Wallace over the edge. But as good as he could make Wallace feel, the same was reciprocated to him.

Wallace had arched his back, stretched out a little. Lust replaced his graceful habits, transforming him from adoring husband to siren, and Steven wanted to fall into his alluring traps.

He thrust his hips into that heat, watching Wallace gasp with each press. He kept a steady slow rhythm, at first, until Wallace’s short gasps turned to long moans, and eventually, his name.

“Steven—Steven—yes, yes, there—”

His hips stuttered and he pulled out, giving his cock a brief break to flip Wallace onto his back. Wallace moved accordingly, repositioning himself and spreading his legs, keeping himself propped up on his hands. The pretty lingerie held its illusion as Steven pushed his cock back inside, filling every inch of Wallace’s ass, assaulting the walls inside his body with each thrust.

Wallace’s own cock sprung free of his lacy underwear, leaking precum and needy. Steven caught his open mouth in a kiss as he pounded his ass, taking his husband’s cock in his own hand. He thumbed the slit, precum spilling over his finger as Wallace gripped him by the shoulders.

This was his. And only his. Wallace, coming undone in a mess of cum and delicate lingerie, pink nipples on display, the edges of trimmed blue hair around his swollen cock, and gorgeous eyes that fluttered with the beginnings of his climax.

His grip on Steven’s shoulders became deadly as he dug in nails. “I’m cumming—” His voice came out shattered, between gasps. “I’m cumming—harder—harder—”

Steven dug his fingers into Wallace’s waist, slamming into him, rattling the table. Skin slapped skin in the obscene sound of raw fucking as cum spilled over Wallace’s stomach in pearly strings. He threw back his head, shouting Steven’s name repeatedly as Steven fucked him through his orgasm, into blubbering words. He felt the spasms of Wallace’s body against his own cock and knew he couldn’t stop to let his husband rest.

Burying his face into Wallace’s shoulder, gripping him around his back, Steven pounded into him until his desire pooled in his stomach, wound tight as a spring, before releasing.

He gasped, leaning against the table, rocking his hips as his cock emptied into Wallace’s body. Each thrust became a slow stroke until it hurt with overstimulation.

They stayed that way for some time. Inhaling each other’s scent, listening to the other’s breathing. Wallace threaded his fingers through Steven’s hair, and Steven rested a hand on his waist, drawing gentle circles over a bruise he’d left.

Slowly, he pulled out with a wet slide, leaving Wallace’s body dripping.

“My apologies,” Steven said, looking for a towel or napkin, anything close by. “I didn’t mean to make such a mess—”

Wallace reeled him in by the tie, catching him in a quick kiss. “Never apologize for this sort of mess. I like knowing how much I turn you on.”

A bright flush flooded Steven’s cheeks. Even after all they’d done, Wallace’s words still left him speechless.

The counter buzzed and Steven looked around at his ringing phone. He groaned and Wallace patted his chest.

“Go ahead,” he said. “It could be important.”

Hobbling over to the counter made him feel ridiculous. Steven had his pants half pulled up, but he’d at least managed to get his metang-themed underwear over his cock. He picked up his phone and his stomach dropped.

“Hello?”

“M-Mr. Stone!” It was the head scientist at the space station, and he sounded panicked. “Mr. Stone, you won’t believe this! The rock, the meteor! It’s reacting!”

“Right now?” Steven said. “This very moment?”

Wallace managed to dress and clean up quickly, pulling the slinky robe back over his shoulders. He looked confused.

“Yes!” The scientist said. “Can you come back, please! What if…What if it’s a pokemon! None of us here are fully equipped for battle like you!”

Steven pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Incredible. Apparently a world threatening meteor disaster _could_ occur within the hour.

“I’ll be right over. Give me…twenty minutes?”

“Yes sir! Anything, please make haste!”

He sat the phone on the counter and looked back at Wallace. He fussed over his hair, smoothing it down in places while fixing his curls.

“Work?”

Steven nodded. “I’m terribly sorry.”

Wallace smiled, gentle and genuine, and cupped Steven’s face. “Don’t apologize for saving the world, my love.”

Those words melted the doubt that had been building. Steven took one of Wallace’s hands and pressed a kiss to his palm. He didn’t want to leave this incredible man, not with dinner prepared and the high of his orgasm still dancing in his stomach.

“Come with me?” Steven asked. He may have the responsibilities of a champion, but Wallace was still the top gym leader in the region. He was a capable trainer. “We can save the world together?”

Wallace’s eyes went wide and he smiled, that same sweet way he always did.

“I would love to,” he said. “Let me go put on some pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this smutty treat!! <3


End file.
